Destiny - Comics
Personality Powers Destiny was a mutant who possessed the psionic power of precognition by mentally scanning alternate futures and perceiving probable events. Prior to her blindness, Destiny was able to foretell future events with incredible accuracy. After her blindness, Destiny could focus on only the most probable alternate futures within a mile radius and was 97% accurate in her predictions of the future ten seconds away. Despite the limited extent of her certainty, the more likely that a particular alternate future would manifest itself in her reality, the clearer and more distinct her mental impression of it would be, and by active participation in events around her, she could shift probabilities toward desired results. It has been speculated that Destiny’s mutation extended her lifespan, for although she appeared to be a woman in her sixties at the time of her death, she was believed to be far older. Early Life Destiny was apparently born into a wealthy family in 19th Century Austria. After her mutant power first developed, it nearly overwhelmed her with visions of the future. She spent over a year transcribing these visions into books, after which she was left physically blind. Life Seeking to understand what she’d written in her diaries, Destiny contacted the shape-shifting mutant detective Raven Darkhölme to aid in her quest, and the two eventually became longtime companions and lovers. After traveling for a time with a carnival as their fortuneteller, Destiny worked as an archivist at the Black Womb genetic project. The pair also lived together whilst Raven was raising her unofficial foster daughter, the young mutant named Rogue. After Raven became Mystique, Destiny helped her form the team of super-powered terrorists The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. However, Mystique eventually tired of her team being hunted as outlaws, and offered their services to the U.S. Government in exchange for a pardon for their crimes, becoming the government-sanctioned Freedom Force team. On their first official mission, they were dispatched to capture the self-styled master of magnetism, Lehnsherr - Comics|Magneto]. Later, during a clash with the criminal cyborgs the Reavers on Muir Island, off the coast of Scotland, Mystique left Destiny in the care of the mutant technosmith Forge, however Destiny sent him to assist Freedom Force in repelling the Reavers. Then, as she had foreseen, Destiny was killed by the telepathic mutant Legion, who was being controlled by the powerful psychic Shadow King. Destiny’s body was later cremated and her ashes scattered out to sea by Mystique, however her consciousness apparently survived inside Legion’s mind, and he interpreted her words as a need to kill Lehnsherr - Comics|Magneto] to preserve the dream of his father, X-Men founder Charles Xavier. Instead, he accidentally killed Xavier himself, creating an alternate timeline. Legion was killed after reality was repaired, and his ghost co-existed with Destiny’s in Limbo where they worked with the sorceress Margali Szardos to secretly protect humanity. Later, the X-Men Shadowcat discovered one of Destiny’s diaries, and, for a time, a splinter group of X-Men scoured the world for rest of the “Books of Truth” to prevent the revelations they contained from falling into the wrong hands. Recently, Destiny was briefly revived with an alien techno organic virus. Notes * During her time with The Brotherhood, Destiny often wielded a crossbow.. Category:X-Men Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Comic Character